


Bad Student

by agelade, Caladrius



Series: You're the Reason [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Phone Call Fic, Sammy Does Research, Stanford Era, Written by Role Play, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agelade/pseuds/agelade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caladrius/pseuds/Caladrius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets a text from Dean asking about the possibility of were-rats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Student

**Bad Student  
Setting: Stanford Era, Sam’s freshman year  
Dean: [Caladria](http://caladria.tumblr.com)  
Sam: [Agelade](http://agelade.tumblr.com)  
  
** **Dean**  
[sam gets a random text from Dean]  
`Wat do u kno about wererats? Real?`  
  
 **Sam**  
`Uh, do I want to know why you're asking?`  
  
 **Dean**  
`Got a thing here nibbling peples hearts out`  
  
 **Sam**  
`Nibbling? Uh well. I have class til 4, but I can maybe do some research`  
  
 **Dean**  
`Homeless r tasty n need u. need to know if exists and if silver kills`  
  
 **Sam**  
`Okay, can it wait until after my OccCiv lecture or`  
  
 **Dean**  
`OccCiv?`  
  
 **Sam**  
`Occidental Civilizations -- it's like... a history class. But it's over at 4. Can the homeless guys wait?`  
  
 **Dean**  
[texting while driving]   
`dont u mean accidentle?`  
  
 **Sam**  
`No, occi-- nevermind. You know what, you don't need me for this.`  
  
 **Dean**  
`Need u. 4pm ok`  
  
 **Sam**  
`-_- fine. ... does Dad know you're texting me?`  
  
 **Dean**  
`sleepin in back`  
  
 **Sam**  
`That doesn't answer my question.`  
  
 **Dean**  
`does it mattr?`  
  
 **Sam**  
`Dude last time you did this, he called me and tore me a new one for "bothering you." Dad doesn't want me involved, man.`  
  
 **Dean**  
`he only caqlled u. i was here.`  
  
 **Sam**  
`i wanted you to come with me, dean. you stayed with dad.`  
  
 **Dean**  
`gotta do this sammy`  
  
 **Sam**  
`yeah yeah. i know. just make sure he doesn't know i'm involved, okay?`  
  
 **Dean**  
`i owe u`  
  
 **Sam**  
`no you don't.`  
  
 **Dean**  
`whats the tsarget size of a rat hart? shold b fun`  
  
 **Sam**  
`lol - i'll get back to you on that. 4:00. don't do anything until then.`  
  
 **Dean**  
`k. go occident`  
  
 **Sam**  
`k.`  
  
[40 minutes later, at 3:30]  
  
 **Sam**  
`deand ean silver wont work pleas tellme yous idn't do anythigg`  
  
 **Dean**  
[takes ten minutes for Dean to respond]  
`u told me not to. stalledd dad. whatsup?`  
  
 **Sam**  
`oh thank god  
wererats aren't real. what you're probably dealing with is like the rodent form of a wendigo i think, and anything you do that isn't on the order of napalming them will just piss them off. they hunt in packs of at least TWENTY.`  
  
 **Dean**  
`Well fck. u near a comp?`  
  
 **Sam**  
`I'm on my laptop in class, trying to look like i'm just taking notes. I'm trying to dig up whatever lore I can.`  
  
 **Dean**  
`ha bad student`  
  
 **Sam**  
`shut up dean i'm trying to save your life`  
  
 **Dean**  
`ok ok look up newspr bastrop daily enterprise nov 9 see artcl on nibble homless`  
  
 **Sam**  
`okay standby`  
  
 **Sam**  
[twenty minutes later]  
`okay yeah i think it's this thing called a pedritot. fire, just like a wendigo okay? they eat human flesh and i think there's evidence they live in complex family groups  
of like 60 or more  
you have to kill the queen, like bees`  
  
 **Dean**  
`how do i fin the queen? wears a crown?`  
  
 **Sam**  
`uhm... looking. they live in underground hives like ants or moles. she has a special chamber.`  
  
 **Dean**  
`saw a broken wall mite b there but was deep`  
  
 **Sam**  
`that's good, deep is good.`  
  
 **Dean**  
`culd have a croc in it. fuck hate Louisana`  
  
 **Sam**  
[grins]   
`somehow i think you'll be fine`  
  
 **Dean**  
`no backup`  
  
 **Sam**  
`you got dad`  
  
 **Dean**  
`long stry kinda lone rt now`  
  
 **Sam**  
`wait a minute. what? an hour ago dad was asleep in the back seat. what happened? dean you can't go in without backup`  
  
 **Dean**  
`dads ok. call me a 4 k? dont worry. ocident shit`  
  
 **Sam**  
`i'm in the library now anyway. i faked getting an emergency phone call and went to do some research.  
so, i'm all yours now i guess`  
  
 **Dean**  
`bda student`  
  
 **Sam**  
`shut up dean. what happened with dad`  
  
 **Dean**  
[Sam’s phone rings]  
  
 **Sam**  
[sighs, answers] Dean, what?  
  
 **Dean**  
Don’t tell me to shut up. I can call a bad student a bad student.  
  
 **Sam**  
I’m trying to help you, man.  
  
 **Dean**  
[sounds like he’s smiling] I’m still OLDER. Hey, are there any hot glasses girls in the library?  
  
 **Sam**  
[sounds like bitchface] Dean. Dad. Spill.  
  
 **Dean**  
[serious] Uh. Dad’s fine. Got…hit in the head pretty good. He’s fine. Just. You know. Hit in the head…pretty good.  
  
 **Sam**  
[sounds relieved, tries to cover] Oh. Great, so he’s out. So who are you gonna call?  
  
 **Dean**  
Ghostbusters, Inc. Duh. I’m callin’ you. So. Fire in the hole, right? What are we talkin’ here? Like, a gallon of gasoline? And am I gonna risk lighting my ass on fire in a sewer with poop fumes?  
  
 **Sam**  
Yes, you are risking that— Dean I’m telling you, you need manpower for this. Someone has to watch your back. Call someone or… You’re in Louisiana? I’ll take a bus if I have to, but you are gonna wait until you have backup Dean.  
  
 **Dean**  
[pause] You know what’s adorable? The way you still text in complete sentences.  
  
 **Sam**  
[big sigh/laugh] Dean. Just promise me, okay? I got this big test and the last thing I need to worry about is my big brother lighting himself on fire or getting eaten by a rat monster.  
  
 **Dean**  
Dude, I’m not gonna buy it with a wererat. Give me some credit. Stop being a bad student. Look what you’ve got to look forward to if you fail out.  
  
 **Sam**  
Okay okay. I gotta go for now. I’ll keep looking for some other alternative. Don’t go in without backup. Get Dad to wake up and talk to you and count your fingers and stuff. I’ll call you later.  
  
 **Dean**  
Right right. Call me later. Don’t worry about Dad.  
  
 **Sam**  
I can’t help it. Stay safe, Dean.  
  
 **Dean**  
You too, Sammy.


End file.
